mini serius cought up 2: red light
by kagxinu
Summary: the boys lean what love is, and being teased bye the girls makes them waiting on the red light, songfic, this chap is rated m got lime in it. [read the first on them this or yuo wont get anything] r'n'r this kind of stories is going to contial all the cha


Top of Form

Mini series caught up 2: red light

**_WARNING_**! Lime

This story contains sexually scenes; it's not suitable for kids under 15.

Declaimer: do not own the song usher does and the characters but the story belongs to mwa.

* * *

The couple had come to know each other and the girls wanted to torture the boys before they were out of town. lets see what Sango is doing with Miroku.

They were at Miroku's apartment it was a big one expensive and everything, but what was more to him was the girl who was licking a lollipop in front of him. She put the lollipop in her mouth licking it in a pleasurable way you can think of. She put it in her mouth ten out, Miroku watching her he was aroused and couldn't do anything about it except just watch as she put it in her mouth and out, in out.

"So, what do you do fun around her?" she asked in a husky voice which didn't help with what was happening.

"Damn" he cursed slowly as she started down what she started.

_Talking:  
It's crazy  
I can't believe that you  
would be the one to do  
do me like you do  
get back here baby_

'Damit!" He cursed as he looked at her. She was sucking on a lollipop and not the way it was suppose to be sucked on it was as if she was sucking on him. He was aroused already she's been doing that for about 3 minutes and it felt like an hour.

"So what you wanna do, InuYasha" she said that name like it pleasured her some how.

" the one thing I feel like doing Is getting you to bed" he said as he licked his lips and looked at her explosive chest ' damn it's big' he thought as his eyes now were stuck there.

"Okay then why don't we" she said huskily.

_Verse 1  
Girl you let me  
Have my way and I was thinkin I could get it again  
Baby we could be friends if you only (ssh)  
And you show me  
Just how quick your tires could spin  
You were off in the wind  
Tell me were did you go_

"Ahh" there was a moan heard as we walk to Miroku's room, he was holding tight to the bed sheets as Sango kissed him all the way down in between his legs.

"Say it" she said in sexy voice.

"Sango! Ahh" she started sucking on him and that felt like he was in heaven. She sucked on him until he was close to release and she stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked as he looked at her.

"I haven to go, I'm going to be late" she said as she got out of the room washing her mouth and hands getting out

"But you weren't done" he said as he finished it off himself.

"Sorry I have to go meet up with Kagome" she said as she smirked.

_hook 1  
When you left (oh)  
I'm thinkin which way did she go  
I should have known that you would lead me on girl  
Im in the wind on cruise control  
I gotta be dreamin cuz I never felt like this before_

_With Inu Kag_

"Kagome!" there a shout as the girl who was on top of him touched his member.

"You like that?" she asked as she smirked. He nodded his head yes, but that wasn't enough for her.

"Say you like it" she said as he had no choice but to say it.

"Okay I like it, please go on" he pleased as she stepped down to his member now and started sucking on it.

"Ahh!" he moaned as he pucked his hips to meet up with her mouth.

He took hold of his surrounding that didn't help he took hold of her hair to help her go faster. He was so close to it when there a sudden jerk a she got up.

"What are you doin?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Sorry I forgot I have to go meet Sango" she said smirking to the bathroom washing her hands and mouth. When she was done she looked at him "got to go" she run outside. He put his cloths back on ' damit why'd she start something she didn't want to finish' he cursed a couple more times as he got outside to see her no where.

"Damit" he got into his car and drove off to wherever she went.

_Chorus  
it was supposed to be  
Just a one night  
In and out and im out the door  
but she's got me sittin here  
at the red light  
Drivin round lookin out for her _

_It was supposed to be  
Just a one night  
In and out and im out the door  
so why am I sittin here  
at the red light  
drivin round lookin out for her  
Lookin out for her_

The girls were at their apartment talking about how they did.

"So you left him just when he was about done? I did the same" Sango said a she smiled at her friend.

"We are so good at this, remember with Kouga, you did him so good" Sango said a she they laughed.

"Well they think they're players so we gave them what they wanted, that out to teach them not to mess around with models, now that we've passed the test we got to head back" Kagome said as she got a paper from her purse and waved it in front of Sango.

"don't you think we should call them and tell them we're going?" she said as they locked eyes a smirk appeared on heir face" not" and started packing.

"Let's leave tomorrow" they said and sat down probably tired from what they had to deal with today. Then it started raining as they started watching a movie Kagome had won so they had to watch a romantic movie.

"I so hate you for this" Sango said as she sat down from getting some popcorn.

"Well you can hate me but then turn around to love me" she said as she smiled at her friend.

Okay let's see where the guys are.

"Damit!" he cursed as he hit the horn it was a red light and he wasn't in the mood to sit there and watch it, he had to get to her. One thing he didn't know, where she lived so he was doing all this for nothing.

It was raining looked out to both sides to see it he could spot her car anywhere, it wasn't in sight. He cursed a couple times as he walked to the ice cream shop it was closed.

"She's not here, then where is she, where did she go!" he shouted making a couple people look at him. As he looked to right he saw Miroku, maybe he know here Kagome was since his bitch hanged around with her.

"Hey Miroku" same time Miroku called him "InuYasha!" the people around looked at them as if they if they were gay.

"What?" InuYasha said grumpy.

"Where's Kagome, maybe she knows where Sango ran off to, leaving me to death" he mumbled the last sentence but the honyuo heard him.

"She did that to you too?" he asked stunned, they planned this for some reason.

"Yeah she had me at the tip then she stopped, damn her I'm gonna make her pay for these" InuYasha said as he looked at him friend.

"Where do you think they went?" his friend asked.

"I don't know, lets go home they said they were models maybe we could do a search on them" InuYasha said.

_Verse 2_

_Now its rainin  
And I'm lookin over at the passenger side  
Thinkin back in my mind how you set me off  
She was stoppin and droppin me  
Switchin from fast to slow  
But that aint have nothing on how you got  
When I got you home _

_hook 2  
When you left (oh)  
I'm thinkin which way did she go  
The way you touched yourself  
Had me up the wall  
Im in the wind on cruise control  
I'm searchin for you cuz I can't seem to let you go_

It wasn't because of the sex they were looking at them this hard, it's because they actually cared some how and they didn't want both girls to go anywhere. They were in the house both staring at the Computer in InuYash's room. On the screen it had a naked girl on it with some privet areas covered.

" so they are models and they were sent to do a test on a guy to see if they could win them, seems like they tried a lot of times and they passed all of them" Miroku said as he looked at the two girls smiling innocent like on the screen.

" I'm savin her on my desktop" InuYasha said as he right clicked the mouse and put on save as background picture. When he was done a picture of Kagome was all over the screen.

"Whatever, now where do they live, now they are staying at the top Tokyo hotel room 139, and they're leaving in a couple days" that was alert.

"Let's go fine them!" InuYasha shouted as he got up and to the door. Miroku followed him and got in his car they speed off to the hotel.

"Sir, how may I help you?" the guy at the front asked.

"I'm here to see Kagome, I'm her boyfriend" he said smirking.

"Sorry sire but they are not to be disturbed" he said "now if you don't mind can you get out of here" he smiled nicely at them.

"Didn't you hear what I just said, I'm her **boyfriend**" he said growling at the boy who was now as scared as a mouse seeing a cat.

"And you are who?" the boy asked he hadn't really had a change to look at them that clearly.

"InuYasha and Miroku" he said as the boy looked at them in disbelieve.

"Sorry, you may go" he said as he bowed with respect. 'Now if the girls acted more like that I'd love this word' the boys thought as they smirked up the elevator. When they got to the girls' room they knocked and waited they heard a couple mumbles as Kagome come to get the door.

"What are you to JERKS doing here?" she asked as Sango joined her.

"Yeah what are you two dumbbells doing here?" she said crossing her arms.

"Dumbbells' are very strong if you don't mind" InuYasha said as he pushed them aside and getting in the room, it was a curly one but they were models after all.

"Get out of our room before I call our body guards" Kagome said going to get him out.

"Okay now that I know what love is I guess it's fair to say I love you" Miroku said looking at Sango with a smirk.

"Aaaaaaaw that's so cute, Kagome I'm going to puke!" she shouted the last part looking at him with disgust.

_Talking  
you know  
I really only thought  
that this would be a one night stand  
what you doin to me  
Come on  
what you doin to me_

"no Sango I really meant that" he said as he looked at her " I know it was all part of you test but I really do like you a lot and I'd like to know you more" he said putting on a serious face which made Sango melt but didn't show it at all.

"For heaven sake can't you get out of someone else's house when they tell you to?" Kagome yelled trying to get him out. He turned around and looked at her, 'she looked so cute trying to kick me out' he thought as he took hold of her hand. She looked at him 'is he series about this' guessing what was happening next the boys kissed both girls and the girls by surprise kissed back.

Chorus

bridge  
Maybe (maybe)  
She's runnin home to someone else (someone else)  
Or maybe (or maybe)  
She lost my number in her cell  
(oooh babe)  
(what you doin to me)  
Or maybe (or maybe)  
She's never done like this before  
Cuz I cant see (can't see)  
Her not comin back for more  
More

Chorus 2X

"We really have fallen for you two" Miroku said as he looked at his friend and smirked.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Kagome said looking up at him "you know we still have one test to go and the next two people are, who they again San?" Kagome said trying to get out of InuYash's arms.

"Sesshomaru and Naroku, they look hot" she said as she looked at Miroku who gave her a growl.

"No you won't, can't they sent someone else, and that's my brother and his friend for heaven sake!" InuYasha shouted.

"Sorry this is the last one anyways then we got our jobs! Yay!" they screamed.

"Exactly what are you two going to model for?" InuYasha and Miroku asked their head tilting with a confused yet bad look on it.

"Bikinis, under wears, and all the short stuff, yay!" Kagome answered happily.

"Hell no!" they shouted and the neighbored told them to keep it down.

"Hell yes!" the girls shouted and punched them as they sat down to finish the movie.

"So these is love, to be happy with one girl?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah I guess you did learn what it is" the girls smiled at each other and held on tight to their man.

"I like the feeling "InuYasha said as he looked at the cutie holding on to him.

"Yeah, so do we" they said.

And that's how the players learned what love it, toon in for some more

* * *


End file.
